Roses are red or so they say
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: The slayers decendents meet up in high school, the catch they look exactly like their ancestors. While Lina is a shy loner and zel is one of the popular kids...
1. Chapter 1

Zelgadis smiled happily as he talks with Sylphiel and Gourry. The food is good. Shaking his head as his eyes search the room. He practically knew every person here. Gourry leans forward kissing his girlfriend. She giggles and looks at Zel. His short purple hair swings in front of his eyes and he eats his pasta. The creamy sauce dripping off his fork. He hadn't asked anyone to home coming but decided that he would join his friends. After all they usually went with a group. Gourry swept his long blonde hair back from his face, blinking for a second as he watched someone at the window. He shrugs and then gets back to talking with his friends. The red headed girl looks desperately at the people on the inside. Her hands in her pockets. The bush of red hair was tied back with a rubber band.

She had no jewelry on or even pierced ears. Zel freezes and then looks at her. The empty red eyes dully watch everyone. Zel watched her look sadly about the room. She looked hopelessly at everyone. Her shoulders sagged in the loose gray sweater. The faded words on the front read The University of Washington. Where had he seen her before? It was like her knew her. Gourry poked him in the arm. "Hey you looking at her? I wonder why she isn't dressed for homecoming." Zel looked back at the window. She was gone.

Zel shrugged and got up. Paying for the bill and walking out to the car. Getting in Zel looks around to see if the girl. She was walking slowly away from the restaurant. Gourry grinned and poked Zel in the side. "Hey why don't you go ask her if she is going to dance. Maybe she will be your date." Zel shook his head and got out of the car. Looking at her. She shifts uncomfortable and stops. Looking at the bus schedule, she shakes her head. She missed her bus. Sighing loudly, she looks miserable at the people leaving for homecoming. She didn't even show that much emotion. She didn't seem to notice him. "Hey. Haven't I seen you around?" She shifts her eyes away from him and walks away from the bus stop. "Wait." Zel ran up to her. "Do you go to my school?"

She walks faster, not answer his questions. He stands there and then walks back to the car. Gourry raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "What's her problem? Does she have a boyfriend or something? I bet she just isn't used to strange guys coming up to her at night. Oh well we got to go." Zel climbs in and looks back at his friends. "No I think she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She seemed depressed, like she wanted to be with everyone else. I don't know she was pretty. I never got a close look."

Gourry roles his eyes. "Yeah pretty but a loner. I don't think she has a boyfriend. Kind of sad." Sylphiel grins sweetly at him, "She probably doesn't have anyone to go with. Some girls don't get asked. I bet she is shy. I used to be shy and you date me." Gourry laughs at them. "Yeah probably. I swear I have seen her around though." Zel looks back, she fascinated him. She was too quiet. He hadn't seen her hanging out with anyone. And he couldn't seem to remember the last time he had seen her. Gourry blinks and yells at Zel. "Hey we're here. You're still thinking about her."

Zel jumps and then turns to Gourry. "No I was thinking about how I don't have a girlfriend. She fascinates me." Sylphiel giggles and then pats his hand. "You may see her again then. For now let's go in." He walks in and looks behind him. There she was again; she was walking past him. She didn't seem to notice or care that he was watching her. "Hey. Stop ignoring me." She was silent and walked faster. Shaking his head he stepped into the room. The lights make a soft glow on people. Yet he couldn't help but feel like he knew that girl. He decided to find her later. Now it was time to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own slayers or the characters at all.

The door opened and Lina walked in. Luna wasn't home as usual she was on her date. Her parents were busy at work and she didn't want to eat. Walking up to her room, she opens her door. Plopping on her bed, her walls weren't decorated. She didn't have photos anywhere in her room or even a CD player. She didn't own anything other then yearbooks and a few random books. She had done all her homework and studying for class. She usually just went to bed and woke up before anyone else in the house. She didn't have a reason to do anything after school. Never had a friend or anything. Yet she had books that she read. She had read practically every book in the Library.

'_I wonder if the dance is fun. Oh well. I might as well go to sleep.' _She lay on the bed with her eyes closed. Not allowing her self to think about it. If it was up to her, she would just vanish from the face of the earth. But it never was. She just wanted to alone most of the time instead of stuck with her sister. She just wanted not to be anywhere. Why did he want to talk to her? She turned on her side and lay still. Someone knocked on her door and let them selves in. Smiling widely at her and sitting on the bed. "You're not at the dance. Didn't someone invite you? Well I shouldn't ask.

You never have been asked out before. Someone will take you out soon." She told Lina about her date and laughed at her reaction. Getting up, she leaves her sister alone on her bed. Lina didn't want to think about dating anyone.

Zel looks up from his book as the girl from Saturday night entered. She didn't seem to see him siting there. "Hey you. Sit here. Aren't you listening to me?" She passes him and then stops looking around the room and then moving to the seat in the back. He blinks and then sighs. He had plenty of time to get her to notice him. The teacher smiled and welcomed the class.

Zel tapped his pencil on the desk. Getting bored already, the girl took notes on what the teacher was talking about. Not noticing at all how Zel seemed to notice her. His eyes shifts back to her and she avoids his gaze. Not bothering to even answer him with a thought. She shouldn't worry about him. He would soon forget about her as quickly as he did what he had for lunch the day before. The bell rang and she quickly gathered up her books, shoving them in her bag. She left before he had a chance to catch her.

Gourry blinks and watches her pass. Zel walks out; "She still won't even look my way. She must be in a bad mood." Gourry taps him on the shoulder, "You know I think that she will warm up to you." He laughs and they head to their next classes. Zel blinked and saw her sitting in the back again. She never seemed to be near anyone. And no one talked to her. He looks at her more and she hides under her hood.

Walking out to lunch, he drops down to the bench. Gourry walks out and sits across from him with a, I knew it look. "She didn't even look at you." Zel clenches his fist and smashes it into the bench. "No in fact she is avoiding me. Trying to hide from me. I just want to talk to her."

He blinks and then watches her go by him again. "Hey you. I just want to talk to you. Hey wait." She runs over to the other building to get away from him. "See." Gourry looks at him and nods. "Wow. I haven't seen anyone run that fast to get away from you. Maybe to get to you." Zel looks at the door. "Zel why do you want to get to know her?" Zel looks at the ground. "I don't know. I just want to get to know her." Sylphiel grins and waves. Plopping down next to Gourry. "She is avoiding you. You may have to be direct with her."

The bell rang and he got up. Walking to class. Sylphiel was too busy kissing Gourry to notice. Sitting in class he looks back, she was in this class too. He waved; she blinked and ignored him. It was like she didn't want any friends. If she was shy he was a flying monkey. Growling he watches her pass him, his hand twitches and he smacks the desk.

Gourry watches him. "Don't get over worked about. She probably is scared out of her wits. And you don't even know her name." Zel stops and sits down with his friends. That might actually help him get to talk to her. If she would just tell him something. She looks over at him as she walks past. It had taken him 3 weeks to get just that. Gourry elbows him. "She looked at you. That's improvement. And she didn't run away." Zel was semi pleased with him self. As he watched her walk into the building. Though it was a fast walk, her hair was loose this time. The heaviness was in her body again.

She didn't seem too pleased, she was more depressed. "Is it just me or are in the wrong spot everyday. If some ones sad they always come by here. Look see what I mean." A girl walks by sobbing. Zel nods in an agreement and then watches as the red headed girl walks out of the building. Holding a pile of books in her arms and trying to balance it all. She sniffed and dropped one of her books. Bending down to pick it up. Realizing that she dropped it in front of Zel. She inches away and walks up to the stairs. Setting everything down on the ground she goes back to pick the book.

Zel looks at her and picks it up. Handing it to her. She hesitates and backs away. Going back to pick up the rest of her books. Zel looks at the book and then offers it to her. She looks back at him and scrambles away with the rest of her books.

Zel looks at the book and sighs loudly. "She must hate me or something." Looking at the cover if it he smiled. He had read this one; it gave him something to talk about. Getting up he follows her in and watches her go to class. Catching the door. She looks at him and then jumps. Setting down her books on the desk. She sits down and pulls one off the stack.

Reading it and ignoring him. He sticks one hand in his jean pocket. And holding the book out in the other. She winces and holds her head, setting down the book. "You left your book. I don't recall catching your name. You keep avoiding me. I'm nice but you won't give me a chance." She lays her head on the desk and ignores him more. "Fine then I will keep the book till you talk to me. See ya around." She didn't move at all when he left. The over obvious answer was that she wouldn't talk to him. Sitting in class he taps his fingers on the desk and sighs. Well she looks at him now. The bell took it time. He just wanted to get home and sleep. Stop thinking about the girl who wouldn't talk to him. Getting up he walks out of class and leans against a wall. Running right into the girl. She looks at him and tries to walk away.

He grabs her wrist. "Hey stop avoiding me. Well now that I have your attention. I want to get to know you better. I haven't seen you at any of the events or local hangouts. I haven't seen you anywhere but class and you don't even talk to me then. I want to be your friend. You know friend. Someone who you share problems with and hang out together." She pulls away from him and walks away, trying hard not to look back at him.

He sighs and walks after her. Following her carefully. Running into someone and missing her. He lost her. His only chance to find her. Damn. Shrugging he walks to his car and drives home, blinking when he sees the red headed girl. She trips and stumbles. Hitting the ground. Getting up she walks up to the White House. He blinks then sighs loudly. She looks back at him, walking quickly inside the house. Stopping he looks at the house number and address. The door opens again and a purple woman walks out. Her sun dress blowing in the wind. She walked over to her car and waved at Lina. "See you later. I will call around five or six tonight. Eat something okay.

I know you usual don't like to but for once take me advice. It healthier that way." Lina waves and watches her sister leave. Zel blinks and gets out. Walking up to the door, grabbing her arm. And making her look him in the eye, the fear fills her eyes and she tries to pull away. The look in her eyes makes him feel guilty. Why did she make him feel guilty? Her eyes are beautiful. Zel smiles and sees her relax. She is beautiful. If she had spirit in her eyes she would be so much more. She was shaking so badly that he realized he must have been squeezing her wrist too tight. She whimpers and rubs her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to get to know you. Why do you keep ignoring me?" She looks at him and shudders. Walking in, he follows her. Gently taking her hand. "Hey could we talk." She didn't seem to stop him. So he followed her in, letting go of her hand. Sitting down in the living room she looks up. Her eyes shyly avoid his. She nervously looked around. Sitting in front of her he whistles to get her attention. "I'm Zelgadis. And you are?" She blinks her red eyes; the color fills her cheeks. "You don't talk much. All right then, we are in all most all the same classes." She smiles, "Lina." He blinks and then smiles. "Lina, nice name. So you home all alone." She looks at him.

"I know. I didn't think you wanted to get to know me." Zel blinks and laughs. "Of course I do. You fascinate me in so many ways. And you need a friend." She looks around and smiles wider this time. Getting up.

"Hey where are you going?" Lina shyly grins at him. She never had a friend before this moment. Zel stops and looks at her. Following her into the kitchen, he watches her move slowly about. She was heating up some stir fry with soy sauce. "Are you hungry?" He sits down and watches her cook. She was nice, just quiet. "Here it's not a lot but I hope it is good enough." Zel freezes in place and looks at it. Blushing as he watches her sit down. "Thanks. I didn't think you would be so friendly with me. Do you have a favorite food?" She looks down at the stir-fry. "I don't really have a favorite. I just kind of eat whatever is in the fridge."

He watches her. She didn't seem too happy about that. "So how come you didn't go to homecoming?" She tilts her head to the side, "I was never asked. And I don't own anything to wear." Zel arches an eyebrow; "I would have invited you. I never thought to ask though. You seemed so distant, lonely. I saw you looking in at us through the restaurant window. Always on the outside looking in, never on the inside." She blinks and smiles softly to her self. Trying not to dream about it or hold her breath over something that wouldn't happen. It only made her stop smiling.

"Dreams are silly. Why dream about something that won't happen?" Zel blinks and then just stares. She was wonderful. Yet she didn't want to see it. His mind wonders as she sat back down. "Well then what use is the future? If not to be they're for you. Hopes and dreams are sometimes all we have for each other. If you give those up what are you to do then." She looks away, "I never had them anyway." Zel grins happily, "Then I can give you some. Dreams are precious. See now you have a friend. That's one dream come true." She grimaces and turns away. She was his new friend. She didn't quite understand what was going on. "Friendship is nice but not always easy."

She blinks, "Don't worry. We will become good friends soon." She looks away again. Zel smiles and pokes at her. She turns toward him, the tears in her eyes. "You all right? Did I say something wrong?" She cries harder, he wipes tears away. "Um…I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffs and cries harder. Zel laughs and looks at her, "Your happy." Lina nods and hugs him. Zel felt the heat rise up his cheeks slowly. And his hands shook as he stroked her back. He felt a long scar down his back. She was comfortable; his hands shook as he felt the scar. She looks up at him, smiling softly. It felt like he had known her before. Somewhere somehow, this felt familiar. She was so warm. "I have waited so long to finally be near you. I used to watch when I was little. I never had the nerve to talk to anyone though." He couldn't pin it down until he saw her eyes close up. She seems so friendly. He couldn't help but blush and hold her. It was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Lina sat on the ground, reading a book. Zel grins and sits next to Gourry and laughs. Zel points at Lina as she sits on the grass reading. She was still quiet even after all this time but she would soon be like anyone else. That's what he was afraid of, he didn't want her to be like that. She was still too shy to even talk to people. Gourry blinks and looks over at Lina. She looked up shyly, looking at Zel. She waved at him unsure of what to do or say. Gourry gets confused and waves at her.

She hides behind her book again. She wasn't friendly at all. "Zel she isn't friendly. How can you get to know her?" Zel smiles and then waves, she looks up smiling softly. Gourry blinks and then folds his arms across his chest. "Well she talks to you. You like her or something?" Zel blushes and looks at him. "She's my friend." Gourry raises an eyebrow then rolls his eyes. "Yeah sure. You don't like her, your just friends. New friends that's all." Lina gets up and walks up to him.

"H…hi. How…are you?" Gourry blinks, Zel grins and pats the seat next to him. She backs away and sits on the stairs. Zel sighs, "Just shy. I hope we all become good friends." She takes out a box and opens it. Gourry drools as he looks at the brownies. "Friend." Lina grins and watches as they look at her brownies. Gourry and Zel walk over and take the brownies they are offered. They munch on them and watch her.

Zel feels her hand come on top of his and hold it. Her small fingers curving around his. Lina blushes and shakes. Zel freezes and looks at her. Gently caressing her fingers. Somehow this felt right. They had just met but she had waited. Quickly pulling his hand back he looks at Gourry. Who was to happily eating his brownie to notice anything going on. She looks heart broken. Zel looks at her and sees the shell closing around her again. She is so fragile and afraid of everyone. The red eyes going dark suddenly in pain. Lina just wants to be noticed and touched. Ruffling her red hair, he smiles at her. She always is unsure of anyone willing to be her friend. "Lina I was just surprised."

Lina smiles at him and then tries not to act the way she did. "I don't mean to close up…I just don't know what to do." Gourry finishes the last of the brownies and then looks at her. "Bake more? Hey you will get used to it." Lina takes the plastic box and then gets up. The despair was surprising; she didn't seem to be any happier. Zel pulls him close to her and grins. The blush creeps up her cheeks. She seems to be happy now. Burying her face in his chest and then closing her eyes. Gourry grins and rubs her head. "Lina I will be your friend too."

Lina snuggles closer to Zel; his eyes go wide as he blushes. The deep red color fills his cheeks more and he just pats her back. Gently pulling away she smiles at him more, the color in her eyes makes it all worth it. Gently wiping the tears off her cheeks. Gourry whistles loudly at her and then hugs her. "That's more like it. Show some of that emotion, smile more." Lina trembles whether it was joy or pain they didn't know. She smiles brightly all of the sudden; the light filling her eyes.

Zel grins and pats her back. She just needs a little support from friends. Cuddling the box in her arms, it was like they had given her the best gift in her life. The happiness was the most they had seen. Zel laughs at her reaction and wishes he could feel the same way. "Thank you." Gourry could feel the sudden change in her heart. "Your welcome." Lina seems so happy about everything they said. Gourry looks at her closely and then blinks. "Hey why haven't you had any friends before?"

Lina looks sadly at him and curls up. The memories make her wince. Zel blinks and looks at her. "Lina what's wrong? Does it have something that long scar on your back?" She looks at him and bites her lip. Trying not to think about it. Gourry looks at her and feels down her back. The scar under his fingers was practically gone. Lina wipes tears from her eyes and looks at him. "It doesn't matter."

Zel freezes, something inside him cries out. "It does matter." Lina smiles and gets up, walking away from them. Her smile didn't leave her face the whole time they watch her. Gourry grins and smiles, "Something wrong Zel?" Zel shakes his head; "I was just want to know about that scar on her back." Gourry shrugs and gets up. Zel slowly gets up and walks to class. Lina seems so happy.

Lina smiles at him from her seat and then frowns. Looking away from him. Zel tries not to think about it. Focusing on Government class instead. Lina was looking at him. She is worried. The teacher finishes up and gives out the assignments. Zel looks at his number and then blinks. Lina was sitting right next to him, smiling. Zel blushes and then blinks. "Zel I'm your partner in the group project."

Lina frowns and looks at him. "You don't want me to be your partner Zel. I can leave you along." Getting up she leaves, Zel frowns suddenly and grabs her hand. "No I just am worried about you. I want to know about that scar." Lina looks down and sits next to him again. "It's nothing worth your time." Zel looks away hurt. "That's what you think. I can wait." Zel was still holding her hand. Lina squeezes back.

Watching as he pulls his hand away from hers. '_Zel why do you keep pulling away from me? I just want to be near you. To touch you, you don't want to be near me' _Zel looks at her and pokes at her arm. "Hey we should start our assignment now. Lina I didn't mean to be rude but why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Lina shakes her head on explains the assignment to Zel. Zel nods and looks at the sheet. '_Lina why won't you tell me about that scar? I am just worried about. I like you but I want to get to know you' _He looks up and just looks into her intense gaze. The red eyes glow and she smiles. Zel's heart races and his hand shakes nervously. '_She has intense eyes. She's beautiful.' _Lina leans back and shows him her notes.

"Oh yeah…thanks. I need the notes. I was busy thinking about something." Taking the notes he looks at her handwriting. The soft curl of her letters, she wrote beautifully. Lina gets back to looking through her notebook. Pulling out a sketchbook and grinning. Zel looks over her shoulder and blinks. Getting up as the bell rings. "Lina do need a ride home?" Lina shakes her head and watches him leave.

'_I can't let you be seen with me too much. Someone might think that we are girlfriend and boyfriend. You have a girlfriend, I just know it.' _ Getting up she packs her stuff and walks out of the classroom. Watching Zel with his friends, she feels sad. Knowing that she couldn't be apart of it all. Trying hard not to bite her lips or cry. Lina walks into the hall and goes toward the door. Trying not to run into anyone. Zel walks over to her and grabs her arm. "Lina what are you doing later tonight? We are going to go out to a movie." Lina looks at him, "Nothing," Zel nods happily, "Good you're coming with us. Pick you up at 7." Lina looks at him as he walks back over. Blushing bright red and quickly walking away.

Lina lies in bed with her eyes closed. Her clock strikes seven and the door bell rings. Luna calls up to her and closes the door. Lina curls up in her blanket more. Covering her head. Why bother getting up anyway, its not like its for her anyone for her. Closing her eyes for a second, someone knocks on the door. Zel knocks on the door. "Lina are you in there? Come on out." Lina shakes her head and peaks out from under the covers. Slowly pushing them down and getting up.

Nervously looking at the door. Shifting around in her skirt and white tank top. Picking up her purse she frowns and smoothes her hair back. Zel knocks softly again, opening the door and peering in at her. Lina looks at him and freezes in place. Zel looks at her and grabs her shoulders. "You look great. Wow you really…wow!" Lina shakes for a second and feels him hug her. "Zel I didn't know what to wear. I'm sorry…am I too nicely dressed?" Zel smiles and Takes her hand. "No not at all. I may be to insistent to go on a date."

Lina freezes again and falls down on the ground. "A da…date! I am under dressed." Zel laughs, finally someone more nervous then him. "You are more nervous then me. Um don't worry Lina. You looks fine." Lina gets up and follows him out. Luna smiles and claps her hand together. Taking out her camera, she takes pictures of them. "Lina have a good time. Take your time. Your first date…I am so glad I got to see you all dressed up." Lina blushes and hides her face under her hair. "Take care you two and have lots of fun."

Zel leads her to the car and opens her door. Letting her in and getting in his side. Lina looks at him and smiles happily up at him. Zel turns on the radio and taps his hand on the wheel to the music. Lina watches him, grinning. Zel blinks and looks at her. "Hey your really quiet. Something on your mind." Lina shakes her head. "No just watching you. You are so handsome. Its like a dream except I'm here." Zel blinks and then stops the car. "You really think that you are my last choice.

You are my first choice Lina." Lina blinks and then frowns. Wiping a stray tear off her cheek. "I'm your first choice? I feel special." Zel raises an eyebrow and turns toward her. Patting her hand and pulling her into his embrace. "I won't start the car until you smile at me." Lina smiles slightly and laughs. Zel pulls away and drives and hums to the music again. Lina looks out the window. Zel blinks and pulls into the restaurant parking lot. Grinning as Lina looks at him. The desperate feeling in her was showing up again.

"Zel I can't go in there." Zel smiles and gets out. Opening her door and pulling her out. Licking her lips nervously, walking in. Gourry and Sylphiel wave at them. Lina sits down, too nervous to eat or think of the right words to say. "Hey you got a date. Lina how are you? Lina." Zel laughs nervously, "She is nervous." Lina looks at Gourry wide eyed. "I'm good. And you?" Gourry raises an eyebrow and hands them the menus. Zel looks over at Lina and points to items on the menu.

Ordering their food, Lina looks at him with a scared look. She chose the cheapest item combo on the menu, soup and salad. "Aren't you hungry Lina? You can get more then that." Lina shakes her head and sets the menu down. Gourry laughs, "The food here is really good. You should get something other then the cheapest item they have. It isn't very big."

Zel sets his menu down on the table and stretches. Pulling Lina against him. "I think I will go for the chicken." Lina snuggles close, putting her head on his shoulder. "Zel I don't eat much, so salad and soup are good enough for me. That's all I will eat." Zel talks about the movie they are going to see after dinner. "Lina are you listening to me?"

Lina shifts, looking into his eyes. "Lina you look happy." Lina blushes, pulling away from him as the food comes. Gourry laughs, "Look at her. Blushing bright red. I say she really likes you. Right Lina?" Lina freezes in place, "Yes. Zel I just want to be with you." Zel sighs loudly and looks at her more closely. "You really are something. You know Lina maybe you should expect more. After all I want you to enjoy your self." Lina smiles happily at them and shakes her head. "I am happy now."

The movie is good. Lina just stares at the screen with wide eyes. Watching the images flicker back and forth. She seems so with drawn from the rest of them. Her large red eyes watching with such interest, that Zel couldn't help but smile. Taking her hand in his, the small fingers curve up around his. The warmth of his touch makes her look at him. "What? Am I doing something wrong." Lina smiles softly and pulls her hand away from his, going back to the movie.

Zel sigh's disappointment in his eyes, she thought it was her fault. That she accidentally grabbed his hand. Gourry looks at him confused, "Zel what's wrong?" Zel shakes his head, looking at the screen. Lina was really into this; she hardly even touched her food at dinner. Lina's hand is right next to his. _'I could just reach over and take it. I shouldn't with out her knowing.' _Lina takes his hand and focuses on the screen more. Holding it tightly as the last scenes play on the screen. Sighing loudly, she turns toward him. "Something wrong?" Zel shakes it off and gets up, dragging her with him.

"Lina why do you pull away from me?" Lina blinks and then looks at him. "I suppose I am wishing to much of you on a first date. Sorry?" Lina laughs and nods. She was happy again.

Lina smiles at him as they drive up to her house. Getting out slowly. Lina waves and goes into the house, leaving him feeling surprisingly satisfied for once in his life. What about this made him happy. She was so sweet, like something out of a dream. Driving home slowly, he thinks about how wonderful his life is. Putting his hand on the seat, fingering the fabric. It was still warm. _'Lina you are so wonderful. I can still feel the heat on your skin. I didn't think you would be so happy with me.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Lina lies in bed with her eyes closed. Half-aware of the sounds in the house, Luna was already asleep. The numb feeling in her skin takes over the whole of her flesh. The soft knock on her door makes her open her eyes. Luna leans in her room and yawns.

"So did you have fun with Zel? We can talk about it later on, just get some rest." Lina felt lonely, shouldn't she feel happy now. Someone knocks on her door again. Opening it and peering in. Zel looks at her with wide eyes. "Lina I forgot to tell you how much fun I had with you. Thought I should tell you. You look sad." Lina sits up quickly in surprise she must have fallen asleep. Zel would never say that to her. Someone had covered her with a blanket. Her mom smiles at her, the soft dark hair covering her eyes. "Hey honey. How was your date?" Lina looks at her mom closer. Smiling,

"Yes. I don't know if he had a good time though." Her mom smiles more, leaning forward she kisses Lina's forehead. Lina lies back down on her bed, pulling her covers back up to her neck. Watching her mom leave. The door closes behind her.

Lina sits in bed looking at the wall, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to make him sad or unhappy with her. Turning onto her side she frowns and leans forward in bed. Getting up and wrapping a robe around her. She slips out the front door and sits on the step, looking at the ground.

She wants so much to say sorry for the way she acted. It was too late to call and she didn't even have his number. Looking up she blinks as a car pulls up. Her dad gets out of his car, takes off his tie. He walks over to her and grins. "Waiting up for me dear?" Lina blinks and gets up. Hugging him tightly. Blinking he smiles widely and hugs Lina back.

"I haven't got one of these in years. I suppose you had a good time with Zelgadis. You seem so happy today. I can't recall a time when I have seen you this happy in my life." Lina snuggles closer and holds tightly to him. Tears run down his cheeks, as he smoothes her red hair.

Walking in to the house, her mom blinks. Smiling softly. "She must be happy to see you." Lina pulls away and watches as her parents hug. Climbing up the stairs slowly she grins to her self and curls up in her sheets. Closing her red eyes. Her parents lean in the doorway.

Zel looks up as Lina enters. The color rising in her cheeks as she passes him. "Whoa Lina. Over here." Lina sits in the back with her eyes looking at the desk. Playing with her pencil. Zel twitches and signs looking at her. Throwing a paper ball at her head. Lina looks at him and glares. Tossing it back at him. Laughing at her he gets up. "You're avoiding me again. I thought we had this talk before. And after our date too."

Lina shakes her head, "I'm sorry I made you unhappy. You need to have someone you can enjoy dating." Hiding in her hair as someone comes up. "So you two are dating? I never thought that would happen." Lina looks up, "N…no. No ones dating me." Zel elbows Lina, frowning intently. The person walks away as class starts; Zel sits down next to her. Watching her, "Lina why did you say we aren't dating. I thought that…you don't want to date me." Lina avoids him as she takes notes.

Zel pokes at her arm; "I enjoy being with you. I had a lot of fun. Now let me get this straight you don't want to date me." Lina shakes her head, turning toward him. "Not now." Lina frowns getting up as class ends. Zel grabs her arm and holds her hand. Forcing her to follow him out side. Gourry looks over at them and waves. Instantly getting the message that Zel was busy.

'_How can she deny that we went on a date. She thought I didn't have fun…how dare she.' _Stopping at his car, he pushes her in and crawls in. "Listen we did go on a date. And I enjoyed spending time with you. I would like to go out with you again."

Lina blushes, "No you don't Zel. It would be embarrassing to say you are dating me." Zel rubs her head; "No I want you to be my girl friend. Won't you?" Lina grins happily, "I do I just don't want you to have a bad reputation." Lina gets out of the car, "Lina wait! I really do like you." Lina smiles, pushing her hair back. "Yes" Zel walks out and hugs her. "YES!" Zel spins her around.

"Zel you don't need to get so happy about it. I won't be the first girl to say yes. You will find someone else." Zel hugs her close and whispers in her ear. "No I won't. I finally have you and I can get to know you. Please don't think that. I will pick you up at 8 tonight and we can go to the new matrix movie. Then we can go out to eat."

Lina felt sad again. Zel hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead. "I am not using you. Come on be happy." Lina wipes a stray tear from his cheek, leaning against him. "I was happy before a lot of the time." Zel grins, spinning her around again. "Funny Lina. You don't seem as excited as me. I will have to make you excited." Wrapping his arms around her small waist he shoves her in his car.

Getting in and driving away. Lina blinks for a second and presses her face to the window. Taking out her wallet and putting her hand on Zel's. "Stop. I want to get you a cup of coffee or something. Like friends." Zel stops and follows her into Starbucks. Standing in line next to her. "I will take a peppermint hot chocolate and a scone." Lina smiles and orders a Tazo tea. Waiting for the drinks. Zel sits down waiting for her. Picking up a magazine, flipping through the pages. Landing on a picture of a woman smiling. It was that soft smile that made it all worth it. If Lina would give it to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own slayers. If you were wondering about were this is located, it's seattle, washington. Home of starbucks coffee, yes I pay for over priced drinks. I have some surprises coming up in this story.

Lina comes back with the drinks and his scone. "Here you go Zel." Taking his drink, he watches her face as she sips her tea. Smiling at him, "What do I look bad?" Zel blinks, being cut off by Lina. "I probably do. That's what I get for dressing like this." Zel curls his fingers around Lina's. "No I just was thinking of your smile. That lovely smile you have." Lina blushes. Spilling her tea on the table. She whimpers, drying the tea up with a napkin. Throwing the cup away. She gets up to get Zel another napkin.

Zel takes his scone and drink. "Hey why don't we go do something else like go to your house. I want to see your room." Getting in the car, Lina watches as he drives up to her house. Walking into the house Zel follows her to her bedroom. "Zel you don't want to see my room. It's really colorless. It's not worth looking at. How about we watch a movie. We own a couple. Um…Spider Man, Dare Devil…Zel we have a couple others why don't I go check."

Lina frowns and looks at the other titles. Stopping as he touches her shoulder, "Lina I want to be with you. Get to know you. And what is a better way to get to know you then look at your room. Its not like your room is plain. I mean come on don't you have posters up…I mean you must have something up on the walls or on your desk." Lina blinks at him and blushes in shame.

"You really don't want to right now. Why don't we watch (She pulls a DVD off the shelf). A knight's tale, sit down I will get you some popcorn." Lina rushes away from him and closes the kitchen door behind her. Zel grimaces and flops on the sofa. Trying not to run after her.

It would have been better for her to stay with him. Turning around, landing with a thud on the floor. Lina comes back with a bag of popcorn in her hands. Hiding under her hair as she tries to look away from him. The silent screams in her head making her nearly drop the bag of popcorn. "Here Zel…its extra butter. I haven't seen this movie. So we should be quiet."

Zel gets up and sits next to her. "What's wrong with you? You are too quiet. Ever since I mentioned your room. I want to be with." Lina gets up and snuggles in a chair. Wrapping her arms around her knees. Leaning her head on her knees. Zel sighs loudly and puts the DVD. Playing the movie and lying on the sofa. Lina hides in her own little silent world. Watching the movie like it was it was the most important thing in her life. Zel hears her stomach grumble loudly and laughs.

"Don't you want any or is this movie that entertaining." Lina bites her lower lip while trying to hide under hair. "You even alive over there. I can't see you under there." Lina shudders and whimpers. While tears fills her eyes. Zel sighs, "Fine don't talk to me then. I can eat all this popcorn by myself." Lina gets up and walks out of the room. Running up the stairs as she cries.

Zel blinks and eats popcorn. Trying to watch the movie but feeling empty. A door slams shut up stairs and he jumps up. Walking slowly up the stairs, he follows the sound of crying to the first door in sight. Pressing his ear to the door, he listens. Knocking on the door softly, "Hey you're missing the movie silly. You are so pretty when smile. Come on don't you want to cuddle or I could order a pizza.

If your hungry." The crying stops a little and the door opens. Red rimed eyes stare back at him. The tears running down her cheeks. Zel grins and forces the door open the rest of the way. Grabbing Lina and holding her. She tries to push him out but he peers in and turns her around. Holding her hand as he looks around with large eyes. The room was plain except for a few books on the shelves. Shifting his position uneasily. Zel frowns and feels cool water drip down his hand.

Turning around and looking at her. "Its looks so…lonely. Like you are only renting the room and don't want to fix it up. You don't even have any pictures out." Lina cries harder ashamed of her room. She shouldn't be so unhappy. "Look it's okay. Don't cry anymore. I guess you don't design much. It's nice and…clean." Lina tries not to and smiles. Zel shakes his head in sadness; "I want you to smile if you're happy." Zel kisses her nose. Making her smile.

"Come on. I think we can go see the movie another night." Lina smiles softly and holds his hand. "All right if that would make you happy. I will order us a pizza. Do you like cheese pizza?" Zel nods and plops down on the sofa with a wide grin. Tapping the seat next to him, "Hey you done yet. I want to cuddle with you…grab a blanket." Lina puts the phone down and pulls a blanket out of the closet. Coming over to him with it she plops down. Curling her small fingers around the edge of the blanket.

Zel tugs her against him. "Hey you know what I think that you are an angel. Sent down to meet me." Lina blinks and then snuggles closer. Blushing shyly at him. "You are sweet. Though it isn't true but I don't want to crush your dreams." Zel sighs and pokes her arm, kissing her nose softly again. The way that always made her smile at him. "Well I think so. So there." Lina leans her head on his shoulder. '_I don't want this moment to ever end. With Lina just like this. My angel.' _Lina was asleep on his shoulder, the warm breath making a shiver go up his spine. The door rings loudly and Lina jumps. Looking around and then getting up to grab the pizza. Paying the man and closing the door.

Slipping in, setting it in front of them. Lina takes a slice and eats it. Smiling at him with her mouth, the sauce dripping down her chin. Thick and red, so lovely in all ways. She had her flaws but he excepted them when he met her. The image engraving its way into his mind every second he looks at her. '_Funny how cute you look Lina with that sauce on your chin. I think I am in love.' _

Lina blinks starring at him with a funny gaze. Taking sauce from her chin, putting on his nose. Zel scrunches up his nose in annoyance. The glazed look in her eyes running over gladness. "You put sauce on my nose. Why you little…" Zel's Cell phone rings in his bag and he jumps in fear.

Turning towards his open backpack. Watching as Lina fishes the phone out and tosses it to him. The voice on the other side of the line had a thick accent; the woman's resilient voice shrills up in anger. "**Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you." **Zel scans the room nervously and bits his lip. "**Well just get home. You can explain later." **The phone goes dead and he turns it off. Dropping the Nokia silver and gray phone into his backpack. "I have to go now. My sister just called. Bye. I will see you later tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Lina lies down in bed trying not to think ill of herself, Zel wasn't allowed to stay with her. The tears running down her cheeks as she sobs into her pillow, "_what kind of idiot am I to think that he actually would want to spend more time with me, a useless girl." _Lina lies on the bed with her eyes closed tightly as her stomach rumbles loudly, Lina growns as she gets up. Going to the kitchen she sighs loudly, taking out a piece of left over pizza, she slowly eats up. The voice in her head kept on tell her that she wasn't his equal, somone he should avoid, it just wouldn't go away. This was getting her no where, "Might as well take a walk, it would be so much better if I just could vanish for a little while." Lina steps out of the door, walking slowly down the block, hours passes as she sits at the bus stop in her pajamas and a long coat. Taking money out of her purse, she steps on to the bus, looking down at her watch. Gasping in shock at the time, "6:40 in the morning? How long have I been walking around." Lina watches as buildings pass, blinking in shock as Zelgadis laughs and talks with Amelia. The most popular girl in school.

The blood rushes to her cheeks as she wrinkles her pink pajama bottoms, Amelia stops talking to him and gets in the car with him, smiling with so much confidence she kisses Zelgadis on the lips and he blinks in shock, Lina turns away and closes her eyes holding back tears, "_He is in love with Amelia! I should have known by just looking at him, I'm not shocked I should have known." _Lina looks back up finding herself in the middle of no where, stepping down from the bus, she looks around and stops at the closes starbucks, ordering a carmel mocha lattee, paying the man, she waits for her drink, lookng back at the time. "It's already twelve thirty and I am late for...never mind. I think I will just hang out here for a while." Sipping her drink she reads the news paper, gas prices going, mariners lose the home game, stopping as she reads the comics. Laughing softly to herself, she looks at the empty cup placing it on the table in a neat pile. Leaving the store she turns looking at the University book store, "I think I will look around there." Running her fingers along the line of books, she stops pulling the midst of Avalon off the shelf, "I think I will get this one." Paying for the book, she sits down in the grass, reading silently, forgetting about the time.

Zel frowns looking around for Lina, "Where would she go? She normal doesn't miss school and she isn't picking up on her cell, I even tried her house." Gourry pats Zelgadis back and laughs, "She probably is swept up about you spending time with her, that she decided to stay home and sleep." Zel nods his head, "Yeah that has to be, I think I will go to her house and see if you wants to go study with me. We have a test tommorrow anyway." Zel waves good bye getting in his car, a disappointed Amelia watches him leave and crosses her arms, "What could he see in Lina anyway, she is just so...so...so" Amelia follows her group of friends and stomps off, the feeling of rejection glowing around her. Zel stops off at Lina's house and knocks on the door, getting a slightly worried Luna instead, "Zel its you, have you seen Lina, I went to check on her this morning she wasn't there. I thought maybe she left early with you but then you called and I can't find her. She probably went for a walk at night and forgot the time is all but she normal would've come back by now.

Zel closes his eyes and holds back the scream in his head, "_She's missing! She probably cried herself to sleep and then decided she was better off alone." _Zel grabs Luna's arm, "Where would she go, we can both go look for her in my car. I thought something was odd when she skipped school today." Luna gets in the car and directs him to his usual hide aways, none of which proved fruitful, heaving a sigh Zel stops the car back at the house, "Call me if you find her Luna, I should get home before my family starts to worry. I will try calling her again, maybe she will pick up." Zel drives a few blocks pulling over to the road side, placing his head on the wheel, "Lina where are you hiding? I can't seem to find you anywhere, why are you hiding from me?" Zel lets go of the wheel and just lays there, "Me sitting here won't help you, just one more time, I will call just one more time." Picking up the phone, he looks at the time 9 pm already, "Hey Lina its me I was wondering where you are? Call me back on my cell if you get this message." Throwing the cell down on the seat, he hits the steering wheel and growls loudly, "Lina you little...you are running from me aren't you? You are hiding from me? Did you see Amelia kiss me?" Driving home he slides out of his seat, seeing his sister looking at him, "Where have you been Zelgadis Greywords?"

Looking up from the book she sighs looking around, it was dark already, "10 already, I don't want to take the bus home, so I will rent a room around here." Walking into the nearest hotel/motel she rents a room for the rest of the week. "I can't go home yet, not without knowing what I want out of Zelgadis. He is in love with Amelia after all what do I have to go back for right away?" Lying down on the bed she closes her eyes and goes into a deep sleep. The cellphone ringing off the hook, until it dies at the last second, the energy depleaded. Lina snuggles into the covers, having a very pleasant dream.

Zel stares at the phone and tries to call he again, "LINA PICK UP THE PHONE! Its been three days since you have been home don't you think that it is about time you answer me." The message dies unfinished, Zel hold back the feeling of falling from a building, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek. He had called her over 20 times and was now becoming more desperate, "Lina do you hate me now, why won't you pick up? I am worried about you, please pick up for me, even for just a second, let me explain about Amelia." Slowly the phone lands with a thud on the ground, the angier filling his mind , "_Lina you idiot please wake-up, answer the phone for once. Don't you know that I am worried sick, your sister is worried sick. I am sorry but if you don't answer I will come get you." _Looking up at the time, class was almost over and the teacher was about to take his cell phone again.

Lina yawns stretching as she scrubs her clothes, "This is just like a vacation, I didn't know that a week alone would feel so good. I have thought about and decided I won't give up, I will just have to fight for him this time even if he doesn't like me." The silent face looking back at her in the mirror, was one of great failure in most areas of her life. "I have failed in romance, friendship and have strung people along what kind of person am I do such a horrible thing to do other people. I finally meet someone I like and then I just leave for a weak unnanouced, I haven't even called Luna to tell her where I am, she must be worried sick by now." Lina rushes to pick up her phone, looking down at it and smacking her forehead, "The batteries dead, great I guess I will just leave now and start on my way home, then maybe Luna won't be so mad at me." Gathering up her dry clothes she puts them on and hopes at the door as she pulls her last shoe on. "Thank you very much for the room, I gotta be going." Rushing to the bus stop she hopes onto the nearest bus." 

Zelgadis walks slowly away from his car, avoiding school. "_Lina where are you? I am so worried about you, where could you have gone?" _Zel stops watching a bus slow down, a teenager gets off the bus her hair still wet, wearing pink pajamas and tennis shoes. Sighing to herself she looks around with big eyes and then stops at him. Zelgadis lets out a gulp, then rushes over to her. Cradling her against him as he lets tears slip down his face, pulling her closer against he closes his eyes and just kisses her forehead. The tears coming easy to him but the words like dead weights on his tongue, only then did he feel angrier shoot up his mind. Pressing her agianst him again he screams, "Lina where have you been for the past week? I have been waiting and calling you. DIDN'T YOU GET THE MESSAGES?" Lina blinks in shock, he mouth gaping, the tears running down her cheeks steadily now. "Zel whats wrong with you, why are you so scared, what are you afraid of?" Zel steps back from her and looks her clean in the eye, "YOU I WAS SCARIED THAT YOU WERE HURT OR DEAD. THAT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK. I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU NOW LINA, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."


	7. Chapter 7

Lina sat on her bed the tears slowly dripping down her nose, the cellphone recharges on her desk, holding the cordless phone she punches in her phone number. Getting her answer machine she types in her code, listen to the automatic voice, "Twenty-three unheard message, Message one..." Lina listen to the desperate cries of her boyfriend his voice becoming emotional after the first couple message by the last message he was sobbing into the phone, "Lina pick-up the phone, Please answer me Lina! Are you hurt or in the hospital, are you even alive its been nearly a week. Amelia doesn't mean anything to me, I know your there or are you dead? PLEASE CALL ME BACK!" Lina drops the phone on to the bed after an hour of listening then wipes her tears of her cheeks, luck for her it was the weekend and she wouldn't have to see Zelagidis or talk to him, not after him yelling at her. "I am a really bitch, a stupid one at that." Lina closes her eyes thinking about all that had happened, ignoring the phone at her feet she tries desperately to block it out. The phone didn't stop ringing at all, someone kept on calling the house. Finally after an hour of annoying beeping, she picks it answering in a not cheery tone, "Hello this is Lina, who am I speaking to?" The person lets a sigh, "Lina your home? I thought that you would be at Zelgadis house or something, I got a little worried when you didn't come to the party." Lina stops frowning as tears glaze her cheeks, "Party? What Party, I didn't know about it?" Gourry lets out a low sigh, "Didn't you get the message I left you earlier today, Its his 18th birthday. I thought you of all people would come."

Lina blinks back in shock, smacking her forehad, "Oh that message Gourry, I thought it would be better if I just didn't go, he is still really angry at me. I can't face him now, I didn't get him anything at all." Gourry Hmphs loudly, "Some girlfriend you are Lina, you don't even come to see him on his birthday, its been a whole day, have you even called him." Lina laughs into the phone, "You must have the wrong idea, we aren't dating anymore. I broke up with him, don't you know that, I guess he hasn't told you yet." Gourry takes a deep breath, covering the phone shouting back at someone, "Apparently Zelgadis isn't under that impression, he has been asking about you. He is still worried about you, he was also under the impression that you would call him later. Funny how your stories don't match up to his." Lina groans loudly, "We never really were dating anyway, he is more interested in Amelia anyway. I mean come on its just that way, I thought maybe I could fight for him but I lost my chance with him now, he is just confused as to who he's with at this moment. And I won't be calling him anytime soon, tell him happy birthday for me." Gourry voice waviers, "Lina come on wait, he's right here, he wants to..." Lina turns the phone off going to place it on the receiver, Gourry blinks placing the phone in his pocket again, "She hung up Zel, sorry man I guess she is ignoring you." Zelgadis's bites his lip, "What did she say to you Gourry? Is she all right?" Gourry finds himself unsure of what to say, it would crush his friend if he told him, "Not much you should talk to her when we get back to school."

Zelgadis smiles brightly as he goes back to his group of friends, still he seems a little sad his girlfriend wasn't even there. Amelia hands Zel a present, "Happy birthday Zelgadis, I was wondering if you are going to prom. Would you go with me? Don't tell me you can tell me later, think it over." Zel nods his head and laughs with his group of friends, every once in while watching the door for Lina. Lina sobs into her hands as she looks at the picture in her hand, Luna walks into the room and hugs her, "Lina whats wrong with you? Is Zel still mad at you? If he is you can talk it out with him and hey I have good news, I am getting married. And I want you be the maid of honor." Lina hides her pain hugging Luna back, "Congratulations Luna when were you going to tell me?" Luna wipes the last of her tears from her sisters face, "Lina is something wrong with you and Zel last time you just seemed so happy." Lina shakes the feelings off, "No we aren't really dating, I don't think we ever were. He likes Amelia I was just fooling myself again. When he saw he pretty much said that he didn't want to see me so I took that as my cue to leave his life. Then Gourry called and said he was looking for me at his Birthday party, he's 18 now. I won't be in his way anymore, I'm not good for him so I called if off." Luna looks at her sister then sighs, "Why would you think your not good for him Lina, you are one of the nicest people I know. Maybe you should reconsider this before you lose your chance, isn't love worth fighting for, don't you love him." Lina shakes her head, "I don't know anymore I think I am but thats just a useless emotion. I should never have let him into my life but then what would I be with out his help. He has changed me for the better but I just don't want to make him worry anymore." Luna frowns as she gets up, "Think about this before you go through with it, he could be your other half." Lina laughs loudly, "Don't be worried Luna, I'm fine without him. If you love someone let them go right." Luna lets out a pained sigh, "You give up to easily, you don't trust him do you? Maybe he loves you back Lina and you could be passing up love."

Lina curls up falling into a deep sleep, she couldn't help but dream about Zel everything about him in her dream so wonderful but she couldn't reach him no matter how hard she tried she couldn't reach, the next thing she knows someone is kissing her forehead. Lina slowly blinks as she sits up, "Hey Lina how have you been? Luna called me last me night saying that you were breaking up with?" Lina smiles throwing her arms around the illusion, the dream leaves her sight as she yawns getting up putting on her usual outfit for school, "It was all just a dream...I need to stop thinking about him, I only cause him pain." Lina runs to the bus stop with her backpack slung over her shoulder sliding on just as Zelgadis comes to a stop at her house, his eyes watching the bus leave, picking up his phone he calls her, Lina sighs answering her cell, "What is it you want?" Zelgadis blinks back pain, "Lina why didn't you come to my party, I was looking for you all night. You weren't there I wish you had come, I am sorry I yelled at you." Lina sighs then holds back the joy in her voice, "I thought you wouldn't want to see me Zel so I just stayed away, actaully I never really go the message at all only when Gourry called me I found out. I guess I should check my messages more often. Zel I want you to stop worrying about me, I'm not your problem. Anyway who are you going to the prom with?" Zel blinks checking the phone, "Is that really you Lina you don't seem like yourself, I'm not angry at you. What do you mean who am I going to prom with...I'm going with you."

Lina frowns wanting so much to talk to him like she always does, "I thought you would be going with someone else. You need to worry less about me and start worrying more about yourself." Zel freezes the hurting ringing through to her, "Lina whats wrong with you? Of course I am going to worry about you, I haven't seen you since thrusday and you haven't called me. I love..." Lina shouts into the phone, "Don't finish that sentence Mr. Greywords, you don't feel that way about me. We aren't even dating anymore are we, admit you just wanted to get to Amelia. Make her jealous, how could I fall for you. I am so stupid to think that you could actaully feel for me, I should have just ignored you." Zel panicks pulling into a parking space at the school, "What are you talking about...of course we're dating how could you not know that. I never said we aren't dating, Lina are we..." Lina turns off her phone shoving it in her purse, Zel stares at the phone confused at what she was saying, "She hung up on me." Zel gets out of his car as Gourry jogs over to him, "Hey did you talk to Lina? I think something is wrong with her, she was talking crazy on the phone yesterday. Says that you guys weren't dating." Zel closes his eyes then presses his fingers on his forehead. "She thinks we're not dating anymore, she thinks that we broke up. How, what is wrong with her."

Lina gets off the bus walking quickly to class avoiding the normal way she took, running directly into Amelia, the girl snarls then pushes Lina out of the way, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT HE ISN'T WITH ME!" Lina smiles holding back the urge to counter her, "You can have him...he doesn't want me anyway Amelia. I have just been fooling myself into thinking that I love him." Amelia freezes feeling slightly sad, "Your just giving up on someone you love, not even fighting to keep them. I mean most girls would at least attempt to stop me from taking their boyfriends, I have liked him forever but..." Lina gets up storming off going into the building, "_I don't need her sympathy I don't need her sympathy, not from her of all people. Of course I have no chance with him, I'm dilussional, a foolish girl, I don't love him...I don't love him...I don't love him...that dream meant nothing." _The tears pouring down her cheeks as she hides next to the dumpster in the back, she couldn't face up to him not now, the phone rings, "Lina where are you? I have been looking for you all day at school, why didn't you come to class..." Lina sobs into the phone trying to be cold and unfeeling, "I have just been thinking that all...I can't hate you Zel. I just can't hate you at all. I hate myself so much more then I used to for thinking that I could love you." Zels starts to walk towards the back of the building, hearing the sobbing, "Lina calm down, I'm coming to talk to you." The phone goes dead and lina stands up, running as she hears him coming. Then stumbling into a mud puddle as he turns the corner blinking in surprise at the mud covered girl.

"Lina what are you doing way back here by yourself." Lina gets up sitting down against the dumpster, "Whats the use in running if you if it won't help Zelgadis? I keep on trying to love myself but can't seem to love me." Zel sits next to her, "Whats this about Lina? You said we aren't dating, acting so cold to me this morning. You have been crying all day haven't you, Lina what wrong with you?" Lina hides her face in her hands, "I'm all wrong for you Zelgadis, I make you worry for a week, don't come to your party then I act so cold. All I wanted to do this morning was sit next to you and talk happily to you but if I did I would decieve you into thinking that you loved me in someway." Zel laughs softly to himself feeling hurt at her words, "Lina if thats what you wanted why didn't you come out and say it on the phone. Gourry told me what you said on the phone, do you want to break up? Look me in the eye and tell me what you mean." Lina shakes her head as she stares deep into his eyes, "No I don't but if you did you could have someone so much prettier then me." Zel glares back at her, "Do you love me?" Lina gulps nervously as her tears dry, "no I don't..." The words were tearing her heart to shreads, Zel frowns, "You're lying to me Lina, Do you love me?" Lina takes a deep breath, "How can I love you so much? I don't mean to and it would be so much better if I couldn't. If Ididn't dream about you everynight but then it always turns out that I am a wedding but its not my own, its never my own. I feel so lonely."

Zelgadis watches her feeling like his heart is getting crushed, "Lina I want you take a look at yourself through my eyes now, I will tell you what I see. I see a beautiful red head with such sad eyes, looking miserable and lonely. She doesn't realize that she is one of the most important people in my life, yet she can't smile without making herself sad. She hates herself, missing all her beauty that is inside and while she has to chance for happiness she tries to kill it off. she thinks that by ignoring this feeling she won't hurt people but only hurts them more. Yet she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, I am just wondering if you have seen her lately?" Lina shakes her head, "I haven't seen her lately, I don't even know who you are describing." Zel laughs kissing her cheeks, tickling her stomach, "Come on tell me where is she hiding? Under this sadness somewhere is my girlfriend lets see if I can find her." Zel presses his hand against her back and kisses her gently on the lips, Lina starts to laugh sniffling as he leans foreward to kissing her harder. Lina kisses him back feeling his hand come to her fingers, pulling away he smiles sadly at her, "Lina don't hide from me anymore okay, I worry about you more that way. I was really scared that you had died somewhere alone, so promise me next time you have a silly idea. Lina I don't want anything to happen to you, so you need to stop hating yourself." Lina hugs him, "Why is it I can't hate myself when you look at me that way? So scared that I will do something to hurt myself, why do you always worry so much about me?" Lina stokes Zel's cheek watching as he looks at her, "_He sees me as beautiful, how is he can see that side of me" _

Zelgadis stands up lifting Lina up easily in his arms, "Lina I want to finish what I was going to say on the phone, I love you for all you are even the bad parts. I just want you to remember that Lina. My Lina now one else can have you, I love you so much." Lina squirms around in his arms giggling as he tickles her stomach, carrying her bridle style from behind the building. Lina was laughing now trying not fall out of arms, "_Thats the Lina I want to see, my angel." _Gourry smiles at them, waving them over, Zel sets Lina down unwilling to let her go. "I knew you could work it out, you really should stop doubting yourself Lina. Zel loves you very much like you love him, you need to smile more often to make him happy. Then he will worry less about you, you owe him a birthday surprise." Lina looks down guilt running across her cheeks, Gourry waves his hand in front of her face, "Don't get sad on me Lina, Zel won't be happy then and neither will you." Zel laughs, "Yeah you owe Lina, so what are going to do about?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lina holds the small box tightly, her silver dress shimmering in the moonlight clicking her sharp heels, "Luna I don't know if I can do this, I mean can't I just wear a normal outfit jeans and t-shirt. I don't know if Mom and Dad will like him, I mean I like him and I want them to like him to." Luna squeezes her shoulders reassuriningly, "First off you look lovely, second of course mom and dad will like him, anyone that loves you that much can't be all that bad. After all my fiance has been wanting to meet your little cutie pie. Now buck up and smile he will your gift." Lina glances nervously around the parking lot looking for his car, arms surround her hips as Zelgadis gently pulls her back, "Surprise Lina, I didn't think that it was you at first. Come on smile for me my lovely angel." Jumping Lina spin around the box slightly bent dented with her finger prints, shaking slightly from shock and surprise. Lina lets out a sigh of releif before punching his arm, "Don't do that Zel I was scared that you weren't going to come tonight, I got you a present, I thought that you would like it even though its a little fancy." Zelgadis takes the gift smiling softly before opening it, the small box reveals a chain with his intials, "Wow Lina, I mean how did you know that I would...I love this thanks. I am sure that your parents will be happy with me, now come on lets go in."

Zelgadis smiles shaking her parents hands before sitting down, "Its nice to finally meet you Zelgadis Graywoods, I haven't heard Lina so vocal since she was a little girl, so tell me where do you plan to go to college?" Smiling the piercing blue eyes gaze gently over at her before answering, "Well I was thinking about the UW, I plan to be near Lina I don't think I could stand being away from her. I know how silly that sounds but I would like to know that she is happy." Lina blushes concentrating on the menu more, nails digging into the leather cover, "Your not just to impress me are you? Just kidding you remind me of when I met my wife, her parents just kind of laughed at me and to think we have been married over 20 years now and I haven't been happier." Wiping the sweat from his face, "Hehehe I was starting to worry, isn't that right Lina. Lina are you even listening, Lina!" Nearly jumping out of her Lina turns her beet red face toward him giggling before slumping in the chair, "Hey urm wow all these look so good, I think I am hungry for something. Just let me hide under the table." Zelgadis sighs loudly before gently pulling her up from under the table, "I take that as a yes, Lina stop blushing so much and talk." Lina shifts pulling at her dress while ordering, Luna gentle pokes Robert, "Well to celebrate our engagement we thought we would take everyone out to dinner, so lets eat."

Zelgadis holds the steering wheel, "Lina thank you for inviting me to dinner with your family, I am glad to know that you have talked about me. And never thought you were even slightly talkative, Lina will you go to the prom with me? I know its seems last minute but I really think that you looked beautiful tonight. I would love it if you wore this dress, you look more like a jewel then ever." Stopping the car in front of her house he leans into kiss her, Lina smiles tangling her hands in his hair kissing him passionately. Zel's hands strays under her dress finding her breast as she continues to move closer, finding her breast ready he strokes her nipple. Lina gasps pulls away as he pulls her left breast free licking the tip slowly consuming her, a small moan escapes her mouth, "Zel I...don't stop." Gently sliding the dress down he leans her back, nibbling enjoying the sound of her moans, sitting up he goes on to the other one the perky flesh making him joyful. Gently sliding his hand down to her underwear he pulls it free, hands probing her, finding her opening he slips in massaging her gently. Sucking harder he strokes her thigh with his other hand, pulling away he carefully pulls the dress up, "Lina I love I won't abandon I want to but if you aren't ready." Lina smiles a little disappointed, "Come up stairs Zel, I am sure that."

Zelgadis slowly sits on the bed looking at Lina the red hair splayed out behind her, sitting up she kisses his cheek letting her hand glide down to his member, stroking him roughly. Holding his breath he lets out a groan closing his eyes, "Lina...this is my...first time too." Smiling he grasps her hand holding it in place for a second, moving her body he lies her down parting her legs. The persistent massage continues until he gives in, hardening as he grips her small frame he glances into the red eyes before breaking though, crying out Lina feels him filling her. Kissing her through his grunts, he lets go of all doubts the whimpers of shock wear down slowly over the night. Pulling away from Lina he collapses in her arms listening to the soft beating of her heart, the moon light gleams off both their sweaty bodies.

Yawning Zelgadis stretches blinking in shock before remembering the night, kissing her cheek he strokes her cheek, "Lina come on its time to get up." From under the thick red mass of hair came a whimper then a snort, "Oh come on my angel I still love you, did you know that I dreamt about our family. And I thought that I you would look good in a wedding dress, to be bride someday. I like waking up next to you." Lina mumbles before trying to go back to sleep, stroking her thigh he blinks in shock pulling his hand away at the feel of blood. Glancing at his crock he sighs, "I'm sorry Lina I hurt, I...I don't want to...can you..." Lina rolls over glancing over at her lover, "Don't be, its just that way you don't remember health class." Luna pops her head noticing the embarrased Zelgadis hiding behind Lina, "Well good morning you two, did you sleep well. I take it you did since someone was keeping me up all night long." Lina blushes cherry red snuggling closer to Zelgadis, "I'm sorry I didn't...I mean I thought that..." Closing the door, Lina jumps up pushing him down sitting on top of him, "Am I really that noisy?" Nodding his head he holds her hips watching her face.

Pulling the covers off the bed he glances up eyes full of guilt as Lina starts down the stairs, "Come on Zelgadis you got yourself into this so you are going to bring down those sheets." Following her he stops setting them down on the floor, "Lina I didn't mean to hurt you, I never want to hurt you like that again. I love you so if I do anything you tell me okay." The brillant red smiles back, "Of course I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Zelgadis smiles holding his sleeping girlfriend, the comforter tightly wrapped around the two of them, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead, "It's all right you can go home if you want, I don't mind watching her." Luna pops her head out of the kitchen, Robert smiles sitting down across from them, "It all right I wanted to stay in anyway, I haven't had a night alone with Luna lately, Lina is sick too. I can't just leave the two of you her by yourselfs. She has a cold and fever same as you, just leaving both of you here...I would find you dead the next day in a bowl of soup." Luna comes out holding cups of chicken noodle and medicine, "All right you two time to wake-up and eat, I also have some cherry flavored cough medicine. It seems better then the gum under your seat flavor." Brushing back the red hair she frowns intently, "This isn't good I think we may need to cool her down." Zelgadis shakes Lina disturbing her sleep, "Zel..." Luna sniffs then pats her head, "Lina I have some soup and medicine, come on you need to eat. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Shaking her head she curls her legs up more, "Are there any crackers to go with it, if not I will go get some." Holding her tightly, Robert goes to get some crackers coming back, "Here you go, I am going to the store is there a movie you want to see." Luna runs over smiling, "Well how about some cookie's and cream ice cream and the movie the corpse bride." Robert kisses her before leaving.

"Now that we got some ice cream coming, so eat up Lina." Reluctantly Lina eats her soup as Zelgadis gulps his down setting the cup, Lina sets hers down after a little while munching on the crackers silently, "I didn't think it was even possible for you to more quiet." Pulling her legs up against her chest she shivers pulling half the comforter tightier, "Sorry I'm not more of a talkitive." Zelgadis sniffles blowing his nose before collapsing against the couch, Lina Curls up on the other half being tucked in by Luna, "Do you have to do everything together? Don't worry I called your sister, she seems to be angry. I can tell this isn't new." Wrinkling up his nose he lies his head on Linas stomach, "Well being stuck at a bus stop for 40 minutes soaking wet wasn't a good idea, I felt left out until now." Lina scratches his head laughing before closing her eyes, "You should have just left me to take the bus myself, I don't like you being sick." Pulling her shirt up he blows on her stomach, "How do you think I feel but at least I am here with you." Moving he pulls the covers up to her neck as she falls asleep, her dreams slowly rolling in her mind.

Lina slowly sits up finding the wood walls rather harsh to her eyes, light slides through the closed window, rubing her eyes she squint. The door closes behind someone the small yet busty girl bounces over to the bed the white cape flutters as she throws open the shutters, "Good morning Miss Lina!" Turning her face towards her she gasps pulling back from the person, "A...melia what are you doing here? Where am I?" Pulling the covers up around her chin she shakes her head, "This isn't right...I don't belong here." Climbing off the bed she runs into the bathroom to hide, locking the door behind her. Amelia blinks knocking on the door, "Miss Lina are you all right?" Sniffling Lina holds back a squeak of fear, "You hate me, why would you try to help me...this is all just a dream...a very long dream." The tears start to run down her cheeks, "Miss Lina you must not be feeling well, I can assure you that I'm your friend. Come on out." The girl seems to go away leaving Lina alone, slowly Lina opens the door glancing around the room before stepping out. A pair of blue eyes glance back at hers, setting down the cup of coffee the person gets up gently grabbing her shoulders before she can squirm away. Whimpering Lina slowly comes to the realization, "ZELGADIS...is that you?" Squinting he frowns as eyebrows climb up, yelping she laughs, "Of course its me, Gourry was her earlier kept trying to get you out of there. I guess I will go then you seem..." Throwing her arms up around his neck when his grip loosens she kisses his cheek, "You look great Zel, I was so scared all these werid people kept on trying to...I missed you so much."

Gaping he gently drags her over to the bed, checking for any wounds, "You act like you haven't seen me for a while, what's wrong? You must be hungry, your getting delusional...I'll treat you to on plate of sausage, just one don't push it." Happily Lina giggles holding on to his arm, "Is something wrong Zelgadis? You seem depressed, if you don't want to talk about then just tell me." Stopping he touches her forehead, "No fever, it must be hunger kicking in." Quickly he leads her to a seat forcing her down, "All right fine I will pay for whatever you want to eat, you seem almost too nice." Lina glances at the menu before deciding, the waitress sighs holding her pen eagerly, "I will have a small bowl of soup, whatever it is it must be good and a cup of hot tea." Smiling she writes it down gaping at how small the order was, "Last time you...never mind don't want to jinx it." Walking off Lina turns her attention back to Zelgadis, "Thank you very much, I know you aren't my Zelgadis but you must be related so...tell me whats wrong." Something clicks as he glares, "You are a good trickster, first you act like you care alot then you only order soup and tea. Do you want money or something...I'm in a good mood." Her face soften as her eyes grow watery the tears runing slowly down her chin, "I didn't mean to hurt Zelgadis I was just worried about you, I can't stand to see you so sad or angry at me. I understand that but I..." The other customers send death glares his way before talking amongst themselves, "Lina calm down...I'm sorry to snap at you I just...please stop crying. I know I'll tell you what's wrong, the spell that we got doesn't work. I know I should be used to it by know but...no more tears or I won't finish."

Lina wipes her eyes sending a apolgetic smile his way, "After all these years of traveling I find myself just so tired of searching, what you said earlier is true isn't it. I know that you are probably angry at my response its just...You said that if I would just look in front of me I would find the person who loves me more then food its self. I was wonder if you..." The food comes out as Gourry walks down the stairs catching them in the moment, "Lina are you...crying? Is the great Lina inverse depressed...your sick aren't you?" Lina smiles politely eating her soup, "Gourry is that you...you look great...how is your girlfriend?" Freezing in place he falls the rest of the way down the stairs gathering himself up before she moves, "All right Lina I know that you are still angry about me dating...is that all your eating?" Alarm crosses his face as he feels for a fever, "Your not sick..." Quickly finishing her soup and tea she gets up kissing Zelgadis cheek, "I am going to go take a bath or shower be back, thank you so much Zelgadis, Love ya." Going up the stairs she hums to herself, "Oh Zel you don't need a cure, you are who you are and just because you look absolute gorgeous now, don't go changing a thing." Blushing he slides down in his chair biting his lip, one eye following her up the stairs.Going into the room Lina gathers up a towel feeling slightly dizzy, sitting on the bed she closes her eyes the world spins around her before complete vanishing.

Luna brushes aside the thick red mane of hair letting out the tension, Zelgadis sneezes balling up the tissue, seconds later Lina bolts up breathing heavily, "Good morning Lina do you know how long you slept?" Throwing her arms around Zelgadis she buries her head in his chest, running her fingers through the thick hair she giggles, "It my Zelgadis...MINE!" Luna giggles leaving the room quickly, curling up in his lap Lina pulls him down kissing him hard, "Lina glad to see you too, whats wrong did you have a bad dream?" Stroking her hair he moves his hand down to her shoulder squeezing, "Lina your breath smells like split pea soup, I wonder how it got that way."


End file.
